A Fairy Tail Halloween
by FMAGreedsgirl
Summary: This is the story of an innocent bystander handing out treats to our favorite FT trick-or-treaters! Happy Halloween!


A Fairy Tail Halloween

A/N: Wanted to do a Fairy Tail Halloween one-shot. Nuff said. I don't own any of the Fairy Tail characters.

Story Starts:

_It's that time of year again when kids get ready to receive candy from house to house. They have fun dressing in costumes and travel with friends. But who's to say that kids get all the fun? In Magnolia City, the trick-or-treaters aren't just kids._

It was my first Halloween in Magnolia since I moved here. It's been exciting. I couldn't wait to spend my Halloween with monster movies, candy, and handing out treats. When I told my friends that I was moving to Magnolia, they said that the residents aren't exactly the most sane, but I didn't believe it. I was determined to have a fun Halloween.

I checked around my house. Halloween decorations set up? Check. Movie selection ready? Check. Candy for treaters? I grabbed a tootsie roll. Check.

I sat in my chair and turned on the first movie. 6 pm, any minute now the treaters will come. I was seven seconds into the movie until the doorbell rang.

"Already? That was fast." I said to myself.

I grabbed the treat bowl and went to the door.

The first treaters were a teenage couple. One was tall with spiky blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face dressed as Harry Potter. His girlfriend was really pretty with long red hair and wearing a knight's costume.

"Trick-or-treat?" They smiled.

I gave the two of them some Snickers. I gave a small smirk. "So you guys on a special night for Halloween?"

The girl turned beet red and slapped my shoulder. I slammed right into the wall!

"Wh-What do y-you mean? W-we're not! I mean we're just!" She stuttered.

The blue-haired guy put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Erza. We're having fun, don't need to be so shy." He smiled at me and bowed. "Happy Halloween."

They closed the door. I slowly dragged myself up. The girl was stronger than she looked.

I set myself back in my chair and un-paused my movie. Several minutes passed and the bell rang again.

I opened the door again to find three people with white hair. One was a really huge muscled guy dressed as a werewolf. There were two girls. The older one with long hair was dressed cat, the younger one with short hair was dressed as a tiger.

"Trick-or-treat!" They said in unison.

"Awesome costumes." I smiled at them.

The big guy grinned. "You have to be a man to wear a costume!"

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Don't mind him." The short-haired girl said. "Happy Halloween."

They waved goodbye and headed off.

I shrugged. That was a little weird. I sat back in my chair and continued my movie.

_Ding dong_!

I groaned. These treaters were fast. At this rate I might not have time for my movie marathon. I headed back to the door with the candy bowl in hand. The next treaters was a bigger group.

One was dressed as host with cat ears and a lion mane, one was dressed like a sheep, another had a scorpion tail and western clothes, a girl was dressed as a mermaid, another was dressed as a muscular bull, one had his hair styled like crab claws and dressed like a hair-stylist, another had pink hair and dressed like a maid, and the last was an older man dressed as a horse in a suit.

"Trick-or-treat/ Hello Hello!" They said in harmony.

"Wow a lot of people of cool costumes." I said in awe.

The guy in the lion costume took my hand and kissed it. "Well whatever is pleasing to a young lady's eye."

I giggled nervously. The mermaid had her arms wrapped around the guy in the western clothes and scorpion tail.

"Aquarius, what do say after the treats I treat you at my house with a movie and candy?" The man grinned at his mermaid partner.

The mermaid squealed with delight. "Anything's fine as long as I'm with you Scorpio!"

Those names are weird. They saluted and exited saying, "Happy Halloween/ Hello Hello!"

Okay, maybe some of the trick-or-treaters here are a little odd, but hey it's fun giving away candy.

The moment I sat down the doorbell rang again.

"You've got to be kidding." I groaned.

Once more I went to the door. This time was an odder bunch of treaters. One was tall, dressed like a jester with a huge manic grin. Another had long green hair in a samurai outfit. The girl of the group was dressed in a skimpy fairy outfit. The last scared me, literally scared me. He was tall, short blond hair, and his face had a jagged scar, he was dressed as a gangster. Out of all the trick-or-treaters he scared me the most.

"Trick-or-treat?" They said.

"Um, we're out of candy." I said meekly.

"She's lying!" The jester chuckled.

The green-haired samurai pulled out a sword. I flinched. I couldn't tell if it was real or fake.

"You will hand over candy to master Luxus or else." He glared at me.

The gangster I assumed was Luxus grinned devilishly and shrugged.

I poured half the contents for each of them.

They smiled widely. "Happy Halloween."

As soon as they left, I sat back down. Okay, maybe those treaters were a little intimidating. I just hope the next ones won't be as bad. I just hope I have enough candy left. I gave them quite a lot.

Right on cue, the bell rang again. I sighed seeing as how I'm not going to get my movie marathon going. I grabbed the bowl and headed for the door.

This group was even bigger than the last. There were three guys and four girls. One guy had short black hair was shirtless, wearing nothing but tuxedo pants and a red bowtie. Another had longer, spikier, black hair, and multiple piercings, dressed as a rock star, complete with actual axe guitar. The last guy wore a dragon costume. One girl had curly blue hair dressed as a bride. Another was the shortest of the group with dark blue hair dressed as a kimono girl. The next girl also had blue hair but dressed like a librarian. The last girl had medium blonde hair and dressed in an angel costume.

"Trick-or-treat!" They exclaimed.

I handed them their candy. The group thanked me and just when they were about to leave the guy in the dragon costume yelled in pain.

"Gray you jerk, you stepped on my tail!" He yelled at the guy in the tuxedo pants.

"I didn't do anything, Natsu. You need to walk faster." The guy butted heads with the dragon.

"Come on guys, don't start a fight here." The angel costume girl tried to calm them down. "Juvia, calm down Gray."

"Of course, after all Gray came with Juvia, not Lucy!" The bride he gave a scary smile at the angel.

"I told you we're not like that." The angel sweatdropped.

The two began throwing fists. Unfortunately the guy in the dragon costume couldn't coordinate very well in his outfit and ended falling backwards. The rock star, trying to avoid the dragon landing on him, ended up backing against the wall, his foot inside one of my jack-o-lanterns.

"Look what you did you rancid-breath idiot!" The rock star growled at the dragon. He threw a punch at the dragon boy and caused my inflatable ghosts to burst.

"Guys you're making a mess!" The librarian scolded.

The boys took their fight over to the next yard. The girls followed in pursuit. The tiny, blue-haired kimono girl turned around and bowed at me looking flustered.

"We're so very sorry about this!" She ran to catch up with her friends.

After that I stared blankly at my ruined decorations. How could someone in costumes cause so much damage? What sucks is I wasn't even being tricked. I closed my door. Maybe I should just turn off the light and call it a night. Besides I've only got one candy bar left.

_Ding dong_!

I meekly opened the door to see a tiny man dressed in a Yoda costume.

"Trick-or-treat!" He sang.

I glanced at my last candy bar. "Take it."

Maybe next year I'll just stick to my movie marathon.

A/N: Well Happy Halloween people! I hope you all are currently enjoying sugary sweets!


End file.
